Chō no hikō
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un amour qui ne peut exister sans une once de haine et qui fleurit quand les papillons s'envolent. Vivant dans l'ombre du secret, reste-t-il de l'espoir pour qu'un jour la passion éclate au grand jour entre eux ?


**Titre ****Chō no hikō**

**Auteur Lovely-chama**

**Manga Adekan**

**Rating M /!\ PWP et Yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas /!\**

**Pairing Anri x Shirō**

**Disclaimer Les personnages sont à Tsukiji Nao, moi je me sers de cette œuvre pour laisser courir mon imagination.**

**Blabla Pour une fois j'ai rien à dire alors je vous laisse découvrir cette petite fic de ma création, elle suit un peu le manga au début.**

**Chapitre Unique**

_Allez, dépêche-toi de le tuer !_

_NON ! NOOON !NON…_

-HA !

Le jeune homme déglutit alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, les yeux ouverts vers le plafond de sa chambre à coucher qu'il fixa pendant un moment, reprenant doucement son souffle, alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses joues, finissant leur course sur les draps blancs de son futon.

« … Un rêve… ? »

Il se retourna dans son lit, les yeux clos, se mettant dos à la fenêtre. À cette heure une douce lumière filtrait entre les panneaux de bois et il sentait les rayons chaux du soleil caresser sensuellement son dos.

« Oui… mais… Anri est aussi en ville… »

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille et une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui susurrer :

-Bonjour, Shirō.

Il le regarda quelques secondes avec une surprise non feinte, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder son frère qui n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, dû se retrouver dans son lit.

-ANRI !

Il s'éloigna précipitamment de son aîné, tout à coup totalement réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur assez violemment et ne s'arrête, collé à lui.

-… Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?

Le blond rit et répondit calmement à son cadet, comme s'il n'était jamais entré chez lui par effraction pour se glisser dans son lit :

-Parvenir à ma cible par n'importe quel moyen est une de mes spécialités.

-… Existe-t-il quelque chose dans lequel vous ne brillez pas ?

Anri regarda son frère attacher ses longs cheveux, appréciant les mouvements précis et fluides de ses poignets, le jeu de la lumière dans ses mèches noires, mais répondit dans un soupire :

-Oui ! L'éducation de mon jeune frère. Il souleva l'un des morceaux d'étoffe de son haori pour dévoiler un petit tas d'armes. Je suis impressionné par le nombre de katana cachés dans cette maison. Tu avais l'intention de me tuer en me retrouvant ? Aucune reconnaissance.

Ledit jeune frère lança un regard mauvais à son invité surprise qui se reprit aussitôt, mains levées devant son visage en signe d'apaisement.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne suis pas venu pour ça aujourd'hui ! Je suis juste passé te dire bonjour.

-… Me dire bonjour… ? demanda le marchand incrédule.

-Mais tout de même c'est un beau magasin. Tu ne dois pas vendre beaucoup de tes parapluies étranges. Mais je les aime beaucoup moi.

Il lui lança un sourire rayonnant qui ne suffit pas à effacer du visage du plus jeune toute la méfiance et la perplexité qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Puis il fixa l'une des étagères sur laquelle étaient entassée des pots de peinture et lança :

-Shirō, vas-y, dessines moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

-… Maintenant ?

-Oui !

-… Bon.

Il se saisit d'un bol d'encre noire et d'un pinceau et commença à tracer de belles lignes sur la peau pâle du torse d'Anri qui sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise à cause de la froideur de l'encre sur sa peau.

-Hein ? Tu me dessines dessus ?

-Oui.

-Ah. A-Attends…

Il se pencha en arrière, sa tête touchant le sol et le dos cambré vers Shirō.

-Ah, arrête ! Dit-il. On va se faire de fausses idées !

-Ah !

-… Chuut !

Exaspéré, il lui prit la bouche entre ses doigts et le regarda sévèrement, surprenant le blond par la même occasion.

-Ne vous excitez pas ainsi. Je me concentre.

Sous lui, le blond se détendit, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis très fier que tu sois devenu sadique. Tu m'exciterais presque.

-Masochiste. Je viens sur vous.

Il brossa quelques coups de pinceau sur sa joue avant de se redresser, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ce sourire était tout bonnement magnifique et ne lui donnais qu'une seule envie, celle de prendre dans ses bras son cadet et de lui faire subir toutes sortes de choses plaisantes.

-Shirō… ?

Il leva une main vers son frère et posa ses doigts sur sa joue fine, appuyant doucement contre sa peau pulpeuse, avant de laisser glisser sa main jusqu'à son cou. Il l'enroula autour de celui-ci et attira son frère à lui, tandis qu'il se redressait sur un coude pour combler la distance qui les séparait.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus passionnées à mesure que ses doigts descendaient sur sa poitrine, ses côtes, ses hanches.

-Shirō…

Il bénit l'habitude de son cadet de ne jamais porter de sous-vêtements alors que d'une main il dénouait l'obi du jeune garçon et faisait tomber le léger kimono qu'il avait enfilé au réveille. Il était maintenant nu sous son regard, sous ses caresses, sous ses doigts, offert à lui tout entier et pour son plus grand plaisir.

-J'en ai tellement envie, Shirō, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, une main caressant sensuellement sa cuisse.

Il sentit les ongles de son frère s'enfoncer dans sa peau alors que la caresse sur sa jambe se changeait en une douce torture. De petits gémissements vainement étouffés lui venaient aux oreilles, il s'en délectait, de cette faible résistance et de cette luxure dissimulée derrière cet air angélique de jeune vierge. Il voulait le faire sien, voir ce visage crispé sous les assauts du plaisir, le pervertir comme au premier jour, recommencer encore et encore, détruire cette innocence qui lui plaisait tant et jamais ne disparaîtrait. Il voulait tout de lui. Tout...

-Shirō...

Il chercha désespérément ses lèvres, s'en emparant brutalement et les dévora de baisers, alliant sa langue à cette danse voluptueuse. Ses mains défirent son propre pantalon mais ce fut Shirō qui le lui arracha presque en le lui enlevant.

-Que tu es impatient...

-C'est votre faute, mon frère, souffla le plus jeune.

Disparue, la moue enfantine de sur son visage. Disparue, l'attitude prude de jeune vierge. Il n'y avait plus que cet homme dont la luxure suintant par chacun des pores de sa peau, les yeux voilés par l'envie, la peau parcourue de frissons dans l'expectative de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-Mon frère...

-Shirō, haleta le blond, dis... mon nom...

-Anri... Anri... Anri...

Ces mots mourant à chaque fois sur ses lèvres avec plus de douceur et de beauté qu'avant n'en finissaient pas de l'étourdir. Il savait que bientôt, tout ce qui lui restait de volonté s'envolerait en même temps que ces sons clairs de la voix de celui qu'il ne pouvait pas considérer simplement comme un frère.

-Anri... je t'en pris, supplia le brun en se frottant de manière ostentatoire à lui.

Ce fut de trop. Il agrippa le fabricant de parapluies par la taille et d'un coup de hanches, renversa leurs positions, surplombant de toute sa taille le chétif jeune homme.

-Tu ne devrais pas tant me tenter.

-Pourtant je sais que vous aimez ça... rétorqua-t-il à mis-voix.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que déjà son aîné reprenait possession de ses lèvres, lui imprimant ainsi l'ordre de se taire. Plus bas, deux longues mains fines jouaient de leur habileté pour faire virevolter dans son ventre des nuées de papillons, traçant sur la peau blanche de son abdomen des arabesques aux formes compliquées. Lui ne bougeait pas, trop heureux d'enfin sentir sur lui ces doigts qu'il avait rêvé des nuits durant, craignant qu'à chaque instant elles ne disparaissent et ne le laisse à nouveau seul.

Mais ces caresses étaient bien réelles, et la personne qui lui prodiguait bien présente. Il souriait en voyant le visage de son frère se tordre de plaisir, ouvrant la bouche par moments en quête d'air pour respirer.

Mais la seule chose qu'il rencontra ce fut ses propres lèvres qu'il avait posé délicatement sur les siennes, appréciant une fois de plus leur douceur et leur goût unique. Il était certain que peu importe où il pourrait être, il reconnaîtrait toujours cette texture et ce goût, la fougue avec laquelle son frère l'embrassait et le désespoir de ces lèvres contre les siennes.

-Shirō...

Ses mains déjà prés de l'intimité ô combien de fois explorée par ses soins caressèrent sensuellement ces fesses fermes si passionnément offertes arrachant un énième gémissement à son frère.

-Anri... vite...

Malgré la supplique plus que transparente du garçon, Anri glissa un doigt dans son antre et le prépara lentement, appréciant les gémissements d'inconfort qu'il poussait quand son doigt allait et venait trop brutalement en lui. À bout de patience, il finit par retirer celui-ci et, poussant son frère sur le dos, s'empalât brutalement sur, lui, se délectant de la douce sensation de douleur mêlée de plaisir que lui procurait son membre si profondément enfouit en lui. Il attendit quelques secondes que toutes traces de douleur ai disparue pour enfin balancer ses hanches à la rencontre de celles d'Anri qui n'en finissait pas de flotter sur un nuage de plaisir.

Ses mains posées sur les hanches anguleuses de son frère se mouvaient en cadence, jusqu'à ce qu'une rebelle ne décide de migrer un peu plus au sud, vers son sexe qu'il se mit à pomper durement. La sensation fut bien trop absolue pour Shirō qui vint en poussant un grand cri das la main de son frère.

-Anriiii...

Celui-ci le suivit bientôt, aspiré au plus profond de l'être de son frère qui l'attirait et l'englobait tout entier, plus chaud et tentant que jamais. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le futon défait, cherchant à grande peine un peu d'air pour remplir ses poumons brûlants.

Son cadet, toujours empalé sur son frère, s'allongea plus calmement sur le blond, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin, ventre cotre ventre, torse contre torse, allant nicher son nez dans son cou pour en inspirer à grands traits l'odeur entêtante d'encens qu'il portait.

-Shirō...

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime...

L'intéressé ouvrit des yeux ahuris. Jamais, en tout ce temps, il n'avait entendu ces mots de la part de son frère. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable, de savoir qu'au fond on était aimé de façon profonde et sincère. Avec un sourire, il se serra plus étroitement contre son frère et s'endormit paisiblement.

Sous lui, Anri porta sa main à son dos et en caressa tendrement la peau pâle. Il souri. Il aimait par dessus tout ces petits moments de tendresse volée au temps qu'il passait avec son cadet.

En entendant la respiration calme de son frère à son oreille il le fit doucement rouler sur le côté pour ne pas le réveiller, et se retira de lui avec précaution. Il l'allongea correctement dans son futon, le borda pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et sourit encore. Ses yeux n'étaient que tendresse et amour. Il posa un bref baisé sur son front avant de se relever, saisissant au passage ses vêtements qu'il enfila, et une fois qu'il fut prêt, ne trouvant plus rien qui pourrait retarder son départ, se dirigea vers la porte. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur l'encre qui avait servi à lui dessiner dessus. Il avança vers le pot et, prenant le pinceau dans ses longs doigts fins, traça sur l'une des feuilles qui traînait dans la pièce le kanji de l'amour. Estimant que ce n'était pas suffisant, il marqua en plus petit en bas de la feuille :

_« Je serais toujours là, Shirō, mon amour... »_

Puis il partit, le cœur gros d'ainsi laisser son protéger. Hélas il ne pouvait en être autrement, il en avait conscience et cela le blessait profondément.

Il regarda une dernière fois encore Shirō, profitant encore une fois du bonheur qu'était celui de voir ses traits détendus. Puis il se détourna complètement et sortit.

_Je t'aime... Shirō..._

Aujourd'hui encore le brun regardait le mot laissé par son frère. Peut-être que c'était bien la chose qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, ce petit bout de papier qui à force d'être regardé avait été complètement froissé. Pourtant pour rien au monde il ne s'en serait séparé. Un sourire tendre éclairait ses lèvres. Il ne l'aurait avoué, mais au fond tout ce qu'il désirait c'est que son frère franchisse cette petite porte et ne lui lance un bonjour un peu moqueur. Ses traits s'assombrirent. Comme à chaque fois il ne viendrait pas. Pourquoi espérer ?

-Shirō...

Il releva la tête comme brûlé et croisa un regard vert et espiègle.

- Tadaima.

Le jeune brun resta là, la bouche ouverte, perdu. Complètement perdu. Puis dans une tentative pour reprendre contenance, il murmura timidement :

-O-okaeri

Le blond lui sourit, et le cœur de Shirō fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il lui semblait que ce sourire pourrait illuminer à lui seul le reste de sa vie. Finalement peut-être qu'ici bas l'espoir était permit.

**Bon ben voilà, OS fini !**

**Je voudrais pas avoir l'air de me vanter mais je le trouve particulièrement bien réussi.**

**Exceptionnellement je ne ferais pas d'Omake (pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, c'est le petit bonus style les 5 dernières minutes d'un Bleach)**

**Une petite review ? Non ? (sivousplais) Même pas pour me donner votre avis ?*o*)**


End file.
